Pika Pika! Eternal L💖
|themes = Fairy Tales Colors Love Magic Idols|predecessor = |director = Amano Anna (formerly)|episodes = 48|opening_song = Stories Are Wonderful Things!|ending_song = Miracle Life|sucessor = }} Pika Pika! Eternal L��ve Pretty Cure! is a Japanese anime series made by User:Unicorn60 now taken over by ?.The series' main motifs are fairy tales,colors,love and magic. Synopsis Characters Pretty Cure Nono Kochiyo (野乃 小千代) (or Katie Nono in the Glitter Force Eternal L��ve! dub)-A parternal cousin of Nono Hana and Nono Hagumi is her parternal great cousin.She is a happy-go-lucky girl and is very smart.As ,she represents the fairytale Sleeping Beauty.Her theme colour is pink. Sagara Hinata (相楽 日向) (or Hannah Sagara in the Glitter Force Eternal L��ve! dub)-The daughter of Sagara Seiji and Sagara Megumi .Aino Kaori and Aino Masaru are her maternal grandparents and Sagara Hiroko is her paternal grandmother.She is also the paternal niece of Sagara Mao .She is very calm and quiet and loves books.As ,she represents the fairytale of Snow White.Her theme colour is cyan. Karube Kanade (軽部 奏) (or Kelly Karube in the Glitter Force Eternal L��ve! dub)-The daughter of Karube Tatsunori and Karube Lala.She is unusual because she doesn't have any maternal or paternal grandparents, aunts and uncles or cousins.She is a shy but upbeat girl.As ,she represents the fairytale of Alice in Wonderland.Her theme colour is blue. Aisaki Sadami (愛崎 定美) (or Sienna Aisaki in the Glitter Force Eternal L��ve! dub)-A maternal cousin of Aisaki Emiru .She is a calm and gentle girl.As ,she represents the fairytale of Beauty and the Beast.Her theme colour is yellow. Hoshino Hikari (星野 ひかり) (or Hilary Hoshino in the Glitter Force Eternal L��ve! dub)-The daughter of Hoshino Kenta and Hoshino Saki .Hyuuga Daisuke and Hyuuga Saori are her maternal grandparents and Hoshino Kengo and Hoshino Shizue are her paternal grandparents.She is also the maternal niece of Hyuuga Minori.She is a very childish girl.As ,she represents the fairytale of Cinderella.Her theme colour is green. Ōzora Yui (大空 結衣) (or Yelena Ōzora in the Glitter Force Eternal L��ve! dub)-An idol and an actress who voiced many female characters in different magical girl animes. She is popular and has many fans of her as an idol and an actress.In PP! ELPC!19,she encouraged Minori (a new student at Kokoro Kindergarten School) to go to the school and properly introduce herself.She is powerful and elegant.As ,she represents the the fairy tale of Thumbelina.Her theme colour is indigo. Atama Ichigo (頭 いちご) (or Isabella Atama in the Glitter Force Eternal L��ve! dub)-A best friend of Ōzora Yui. Also an idol and is the founder of an idol group called Miss.Flow.She is also popular as an idol and has many fans of her.She is a sweet but stern girl.As ,she represents the fairytale Little Red Riding Hood.Her theme colour is purple. Hanakawa Madoka (花川 円花) (or Maddison Hanakawa in the Glitter Force Eternal L��ve! dub)-Also a best friend of Ōzora Yui.She is a magazine and commercial model who is very famous for her soft and gentle voice.She is also the mascot of many clothing brands.She is a very bubbly girl.As ,she represents the fairytale of Maid Maleen.Her theme colour is red. Mascots FairyTale Land Atrocious Ending Kingdom Supporting Characters Items Locations Kokoro Town (心 町)-The cures' homeplace. Kokoro Kindergarten School (心 幼稚園)-A nursery school named after the town. Minori transfers to this school in PP! ELPC!19. Venus Ark High School (金星 箱舟 高校)-An idol school.It is the school that Nono Kochiyo,Sagara Hinata,Karube Kanade,Aisaki Sadami and Hoshino Hikari attends. Ōzora Yui,Atama Ichigo and Hanakawa Madoka are students who graduated from the school. Gallery FaceMakerGO.jpg|Nono Kochiyo first preview FaceMakerGO_1.jpg|Cure Rosette first preview Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:FairyTale Thematic Fanseries Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Love Themed Series Category:Magic Themed Series Category:Idols Themed Series